


Jack Forrester Chronicles: First Year

by AdamH312



Series: Jack Forrester Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: Jack Forrester, Heir of the Noble House of Forrester begins his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has to follow the tough reputation of his successful parents, but he has a strong will and a drive to succeed. He will be overshadowed by Harry Potters's arrival at Hogwarts but he is determined to start making his own destiny.
Series: Jack Forrester Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023505





	Jack Forrester Chronicles: First Year

**September 1 st 1991**

**Hogwarts Express**

Jack Forrester sat in the compartment reading the Book of Standard Spells Stage 1 as he waited for the Hogwarts Express to reach Hogsmeade. He had heard the rumours that Harry Potter was to be starting Hogwarts as well this year, but he was not obsessed as he had heard some of the people he had observed were at Kings Cross. He was willing to make friends, but he would not be too sad if it took time to make them.

He held in his right hand his wand, which was twelve inches, made of alder wood with a dragon heartstring core. He had been practising the Levitation Charm on a mirror which he was currently using to stare at his reflection. His brown hair had finally flattened with his piercing blue eyes making sure he had set his uniform correctly.

Sighing he levitated the mirror back into his bag. He knew that soon he would arrive at Hogwarts and go through the sorting which his Mother and Father had told him much about. His Half Blood Father John Forrester was in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror and had been a Ravenclaw. His Half Blood Mother Mary Forrester had been in Slytherin and was now a Potions Mistress. Both had been separate from the pure blood dogma that seemed to have coming out from some of its students.

Luckily his father had also taught him basic Occlumency to keep anyone from learning anything they shouldn't personally, plus protect any house secrets that Jack knew. He also had been taught by his parent some decent duelling and potion brewing knowledge. Overall he had a significant lead over most students starting the First Year this year. However he wouldn't take this for granted or slack off. He was eager to learn everything he could.

He was thankful of the knowledge he had already thanks to his parents, but he knew that what he knew was tiny compared to what there was to learn. Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions were the classes he was looking forward to the most. He had no real love for Quidditch, preferring the Muggle game Chess. He was willing to do his best and make his parents proud.

Then suddenly he felt that the train was slowing down, signalling the approach of it to Hogsmeade. In his mind he pictured which house he would be in. However he knew that whatever it was he would be making the most of his time at Hogwarts. The journey was now beginning from this moment.

Stepping off the Hogwarts Express and towards the loud voice coming from a very large man. _“First years come this way! Come this way please!”_

Walking in the crowd Jack looked around in curiosity at his now fellow year mates. He felt a sense of apprehension as he didn't yet know at the Sorting Ceremony which house he would be sorted to. At this point they had made their way along a shady path that had led to a fleet of small boats, which his parents had told him sailed themselves across the Black Lake.

As they sailed across the Black Lake, he continued to ponder his potential and what his limits would be. The boats arrived at a small landing stage near the base of Hogwarts Castle the new arrivals buzzing with excitement and apprehension. He was feeling very excited and looked forward to the Sorting which was now moments away.

As he waited for his sorting he looked around at the house tables with a calculating gaze. Finally setting eyes on the top table where the Staff sat, he could see the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore watching carefully.

Pulling his attention back to the sorting, he finally heard his name called by the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall.

“ _Forrester, Jack!”_

Walking with purpose he reached the stool and sat down.

The hat was placed on his head and suddenly a voice appeared in his mind.

_'Hmm you have such an interesting mind like your mother and father. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are definitely not for you...as you are not reckless and also you would be bored in Hufflepuff.'_

_'Damn right'_ came the mental response from Jack.

_'Glad we agree. Well I am sure that you are studious and intelligent, but you also have cunning and ambition....hmmm...you will be great in...SLYTHERN!”_

_'Good luck Mr Forrester...'_ wished the Sorting Hat before it was lifted from his head.

Walking towards the Slytherin table he realised that now he was on his rightful path.

Waking up the following morning in the First Year dormitory in the Slytherin Dungeons, Jack began his morning routine. It was now gone seven am and he felt surprise he had heard his charmed alarm clock after the time he had finally gone to sleep last night.

He had noted several heirs such as Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott who had arrived with him. He was keeping his head down and trying to subtly analyse who was worth befriending. It was well known that both their fathers were ex Death Eaters, but Jack personally would not taint them with the same label as they were only just eleven like himself.

Heading into the Great Hall and making his way to the Slytherin Table, he spotted Harry Potter. As he looked up, Jack gave him a respectful nod and continued to moved to sit next to him, Harry's surprise sorting to Slytherin had been a shock to many but not to Jack. He had been the one to nudge him into it.

**Yesterday evening, During the Sorting**

“ _Potter, Harry!”_ came Professor McGonagall's voice.

Amid the whispers Harry had sat down. He then looked up for a second and caught the boy he had found was Jack Forrester who had been sorted into Slytherin. Jack had also noticed him and had smiled, before mouthing _“I want to help you, you would do well with me..trust me please. I will make sure you are protected”_

In Harry's mind he was confused. He remembered Ron Weasley's opinion of “ _all Slytherins are evil”_ , but then the Sorting Hat cut in and began to advise him.

_'You can trust Jack Forrester, he has a kind and intelligent mind, plus he would help you reclaim the honour and prestige you have lost. You would do great in Slytherin and you have the traits that house represents.'_

In his mind Harry was surprised by the voice. _'Hello, I didn't know you could speak. You really think I am all that?' came Harry's wondrous response. 'I feel that I just want somewhere I can become the best wizard I can be and make a friend....I just want to honour my parents and become what they would want me to be.'_

A chuckle echoed through Harry's mind. _'Yes your parents will be proud of you if you realise the potential I can feel inside of you. Yes.....I think that the choice is clear. Better be...'_

“ _SLYTHERIN!”_

–

Breaking from the memory, Jack addressed Harry after he had sat down and gathered some food.

“ _Well Harry I hope you slept well despite our talk last night.. I promise as your friend to help where I can. I have your back as I said last night.”_

“ _Thanks Jack it's appreciated, you already know i have your back too”_ Harry declared.

He had been given a crash course in Pureblood etiquette last night and they had agreed to dispense with calling each other by their surnames due to the quick brother bond they seemed to be already forming. Both of them had already declared that once Harry had gotten his Lordship at Gringotts as right of sole surviving heirs could at that age, they would form an alliance between their families so to further protect each other. That conversation had taken them until one in the morning.

“ _I wonder what our first lesson will be...”_ came the ponderous question from Jack.

Suddenly Professor Snape the Head of House for Slytherin appeared and began handing out the timetables. After a minute he had reached Jack and Harry and placed theirs in from of them.

“ _Mr Forrester and Mr Potter. Here are your timetables. I hope you had a satisfactory first night?”_

“ _Yes Sir,”_ they replied together.

“ _That is good. I hope that you both uphold the traditions of Slytherin and do your families proud. Mr Potter I admit I was once friends with your mother and I have a feeling that you will live up to her memory.”_

As he walked away both wondered why Professor Snape was being so friendly. However they decided to both start heading to their first day of lessons.


End file.
